


Trailblazer

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Junmyeon has a plan to give Jongdae the pliant, submissive sex toy he thinks his husband wants.





	Trailblazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapdragonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/gifts).

> Just so we're crystal: Junmyeon drugs himself so Jongdae can fuck him while he's blacked out/unconscious. To my mind this is consensual non-consent, even if dangerously under-negotiated, and have tagged it at such. But I ticked 'creator chose not to use archive warnings' for a reason.
> 
> This is utterly inexcusable & irretrievably gross.

Junmyeon’s hands shake as he tosses back the pills, which he knows is dumb because this whole thing was his idea. It was. They’re _his _pills, he’s in _his _home, _his _bedroom, and it’s his husband that’s going to fuck him into the mattress while he’s unable to resist. 

Junmyeon figures he’s got just enough time to shower and prep himself before standing in a wet tub gets risky, so he does, then drops his towel on the floor and lays on their bed. He stares at the ceiling, prays the pills will keep him from vibrating out of his skin, and waits.

\---

Jongdae _had _sort of started it though, bringing it up one night when he was balls deep in Junmyeon, both of them still twitching from their orgasms.

Junmyeon had been face down ass up with his wrists tied behind his back, so strung out he was unable to form words beyond ‘please’ and ‘Jongdae’. His hips moved in aborted jerks trying to ride back onto Jongdae’s dick even as he hissed with overstimulation.

‘Love you like this hyung, on your knees, taking what I give you,’ Jongdae said, spent cock softening in his husband’s body and fingers teasing at Junmyeon’s throat. ‘So sexy when you’re under me and desperate. Would keep you like this all the time.’

The_ if you let me_ was unspoken, but Junmyeon heard it loud and clear.

In the weeks afterward, Junmyeon couldn’t get Jongdae’s words out of his head. He knew his husband was more dominant than he was, even if they switched and had never had a strong power dynamic in the bedroom. But an idea had been planted, throbbing like a sliver in Junmyeon’s brain that told him that Jongdae was dissatisfied, that he wanted something more, something unquestionably submissive_, _and that it was within Junmyeon’s power to give it to him.

A few gin & tonics deep one evening, he finally brought it up. 

After some stuttering about roles and domination and an unnecesary retelling of The Face-Fucking Disaster, Junmyeon blurted it out.

‘I know you're not totally satisfied with our sex life Jongdae-ah.’

Jongdae had looked at him curiously for a beat but only nodded for him to go on. Junmyeon both loved and hated him for the courtesy. But he took a deep breath and told Jongdae about the pills he still had from that thing with his back, and. Well.

‘You don’t have to hyung, really. I’m happy and I’m happy with you, just the way we are. I wouldn’t have married you if I wasn’t,’ Jongdae eventually said, smiling sweetly and grabbing Junmyeon’s hand across the deck chair.

‘I love you and I know you want this and I found a way to give it to you,’ Junmyeon countered, bolder now, like Jongdae rejecting his offer would mean Jongdae was rejecting him.

‘. . . Oh.’ 

Junmyeon crunched through all the ice in his glass before Jongdae finally continued.

‘Well if you insist hyung, I’m up for trying it,’ Jongdae said, all teeth and affection.

\---

Junmyeon lays on the bed, listening for Jongdae to come home, and repeating to himself that drugging himself into a mindless sex doll for his husband’s birthday was a great fucking idea. _It’s a perfect gift and he wants it and it’s done anyway_, he reminds himself. His body is going pleasantly warm and tingly, like he’s being slowly submerged in a fizzy bath. 

‘He knows me and loves me. He won’t go too far,’ Junmyeon says to the ceiling. ‘This’ll be great,’ he says louder.

He loves their sex life, he just feels like he’s always holding himself back. Jongdae too, somehow, and whether because of Junmyeon or something else, Junmyeon isn’t quite sure. He congratulates himself on finding a tidy way to silence the voice in his head and just let go, give himself totally to his husband. 

Junmyeon’s last thought before the dulling pleasure washes over his brain is about how happy Jongdae’s going to be. 

\---

The next thing Junmeyon’s aware of is painful tugging on his scalp, which is weird, because he’s also pretty sure he can’t breathe.

He tries to turn his head, get his arms or legs under him but he can’t, because he can’t get his limbs to respond and he’s not laying on the bed anymore anyway. Junmyeon feels warm firm skin at his back and realizes he’s sitting back on his heels with Jongdae pressed up against him from behind.

And he’s getting fucked.

Jongdae’s teeth are digging into Junmeyon’s shoulder and he gasps at the pain, and _oh, I guess I can breathe._ He licks his lips to wet them, a bitter taste coating his mouth that he slowly realizes is come. Junmyeon still can’t open his eyes, even the dim light of their bedside table lamps painfully bright through his eyelids. What would he need to see anyway. Jongdae’s got him.

Gradually, Junmyeon is able to focus on the feeling of Jongdae’s grip in his hair, his arm across his chest, and his thick cock stretching him wide, pullling his rim with each short thrust. He groans.

‘You begged for me so sweetly,’ Jongdae murmurs, like he’s continuing a conversation, his thrusts steady. The angle is wrong for long drags of Jongdae’s dick but every strong roll of his hips pushes his cock in deep, forcing Junmyeon’s body open and rattling his teeth. ‘Rolled over and got on your knees, just like I told you to.’ 

Junmyeon’s hand stutters over his abdomen, trying to find his cock and feeling come matting his pubes. _Jongdae’s taking care of me_ he thinks, clumsily grasping his bobbing dick.

Suddenly Jongdae lets go and gives Junmyeon’s shoulders a nudge, nearly sending him sprawling onto his front. But Junmyeon catches himself, barely, and moans when Jongdae is back on him immediately. He quickly slides his cock back into Junmyeon’s used hole and starts fucking him faster than before, body absorbing every smack of Jongdae’s bony hips.

‘Knew you’d be a natural at this hyung. So greedy for my cock, to be used like you should be used.’

Jongdae digs his fingertips into his husband’s waist and pounds him, punching wet breaths out of Junmyeon’s chest and pressing his cheek against the covers. Junmyeon can wiggle his fingers and toes at will now, but he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to support his weight against the onslaught of Jongdae’s pounding. His mind is slowly clearing but his body still feels heavy and liquid, like a body bag full of warm water, taking the shape of Jongdae’s need.

‘This hole is my present, tighten up,’ Jongdae snaps, cracking his hand across Junmyeon’s ass to punctuate the command.

Junmyeon whines and automatically clenches down on Jongdae’s cock, then snakes his hand between his legs to palm at his dick again. It’s hard and leaking and his balls are tight, and he tugs himself in time with Jongdae’s thrusts. It feels like his brain sloshing in his head, his whole body moving to Jongdae’s rhythm.

‘That’s right hyung, come on my cock again. Do it,’ Jongdae grunts from somewhere over Junmeyon’s shoulder, sounding close himself. 

And then Junmyeon’s coming, hole squeezing Jongdae’s dick like a fist despite the muscle relaxants still in his system. Jongdae grinds deep, using Junmyeon’s body to drag his own orgasm out and into his husband’s guts, filthy and claiming. Junmyeon takes the load with a moan, pressing his face harder to the mattress. He feels floaty and throbbing, satisfied and yet not, like his pleasure is still just out of reach even as it fades and his dick kicks in his sticky hand.

He slumps into the bed with a sigh, knees finally giving out from under him, and Jongdae’s dick slides wetly free. Jongdae chuckles, and idly presses some of his come back inside Junmyeon’s puffy red rim.

‘Does my birthday fuck toy need some water?’ he asks, climbing off the bed with a wince.

But he doesn’t get an answer, because Junmyeon is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> usually marriage makes these things better but I think this time it made it worse?
> 
> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're not completely horrified. or if you are, I guess.


End file.
